Una tacita de azúcar
by raqhu
Summary: Spencer es un chico al que no le interesan las relaciones amorosas, pero qué se atreverá a hacer por volver a ver a una chica que no sale de sus pensamientos.


Una tacita de azúcar

Los personajes aquí presentes no son míos, pertenecen a la serie Mentes Criminales, sólo los utilicé para plasmar una idea que se me ocurrió viendo la serie.

Después de ese caso tan agotador en los Ángeles, se dispuso a descansar en su apartamento, vivía en un edificio un poco lujoso, por lo menos se podía decir que era bastante cómodo, aunque esos temas nunca captaron su atención, no pasaba mucho tiempo en él, por lo general sólo lo utilizaba para descansar y aunque ese era su primordial objetivo esa tarde, nunca pensó que las cosas cambiarían en el momento en que abordó al ascensor.

Su móvil sonó, vio que Morgan le había enviado un mensaje "Fin de semana libre", perfecto, más tiempo sin hacer algo, generalmente al chico no le gustaba el tiempo libre, aunque era un buen momento para degustar un buen libro, prefería pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros de trabajo, la soledad no era de su total agrado, y menos cuando imaginaba lo divertido que se lo pasaban los jóvenes de su edad en su tiempo libre, rara vez admitía que no era normal, y que preferiría ser como cualquiera de los chicos que lo molestaban, y ese era un día de esos.

Su cerebro procesaba tan rápido la información, que apenas le había tomado un par de segundos pensar en todo lo anterior, situación que le impidió darse cuenta cómo alguien más entraba al ascensor justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Fue entonces que un exquisito olor a fresas se apoderó de su sentido del olfato haciéndolo girar hacia su derecha. Nunca imaginó con el espectáculo que se encontró. Una chica vestida con un traje sastre color gris, blusa rosa pálido y anteojos cuadrados se encontraba a su lado leyendo lo que parecía una revista de economía. Su cabello color caoba rojizo estaba en un chongo en forma de cebolla, detenido por lo que parecían ser un par de agujas japonesas plateadas, a su vez, en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso de café, obtenido en una máquina en alguna tienda de auto servicio. Jamás se había fijado tanto en una chica hasta ahora.

Al llegar al primer piso, una persona más abordó el ascensor golpeando a la joven, lo que provocó que levantara el rostro y observara al joven muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿De casualidad no nos hemos visto antes? – dijo la chica haciendo una cara de extrañeza como si quisiera recordar algo.

-No lo creo, de otra forma te recordaría – la chica sonrió, ¿acaso la hice un alago?, pensó el Dr. – digo, lo que sucede es que tengo muy buena memoria, nunca olvido una cara.

-Sí, ya recuerdo, lo que sucede es que yo sí te he visto unas cuantas veces, tal vez tu no a mí.

-Dr. Spencer Reid – estirando una de sus manos para saludarla.

-Mucho gusto, Catherine Brooks.

-¿Eres nueva en el edificio? – pero la campañilla del ascensor les jugaba una broma, habían llegado justo al piso en el que se encontraba el departamento del joven, maldijo por tener que terminar su conversación.

-No, de hecho, tu departamento está a un lado del mío.

Cómo era eso posible, cómo no había visto a una chica tan misteriosa teniéndola a un lado, pensó el agente del FBI.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Disculpa, yo entes no había podido verte porque… - ella no lo dejó terminar.

-Creo que se debe al que tu trabajo es un poco estresante y complicado.

-En realidad sí, un poco.

-Creo que ya llegamos, yo vivo aquí – señalando la puerta de su departamento, el rostro de la chica reflejaba que tampoco quería terminar con esta conversación.

-Mi puerta es la siguiente – por primera vez, el joven Doctor no sabía que decir para continuar con la conversación.

-Cuando necesites algo, puedes venir a buscarme – dijo tímidamente la chica – llego del trabajo después de las tres, generalmente no salgo.

-De acuerdo, lo mismo digo, bueno, yo llega a casa de noche – vamos Reid, di algo que ya sacó sus llaves, piensa – oye, me das el número de tu celular, digo si no te molesta, digo, somos vecinos.

-Claro – ella sacó el suyo de su bolsa y se lo dio – marca el tuyo y yo te llamo – el chico hizo lo que se le pidió y devolvió el teléfono a su dueña, segundos después recibía una llamada de la chica y registró su teléfono – bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo, te repito, si necesitas algo, estoy a un lado.

-Yo igual – la chica lo había dejado impactado, tanto, que esperó hasta que desapareciera por la puerta para moverse y entrara a su departamento.

Había pasado una hora desde ese encuentro, el chico se encontraba leyendo un libro de física cuántica, pero no se concentraba, todo lo que hacía era recordar a esa chica, era tan parecida a él, su forma de vestir, de actuar, cerraba sus ojos y al suspirar sentía como un duce aroma a fresas lo embriagaba. No sabía que era lo que le sucedía, de lo único que estaba seguro era que jamás lo había experimentado, pero le agradaba.

Dejó el libro a un lado, no podía estar pensando en números en este momento, tenía que idear un plan para volver a verla, pero cómo lo haría si nunca antes lo había hecho, era un neófito en cosas del corazón. Al principio pensó en llamar a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ¿qué les diría? Que le interesaba una chica y que le dijeran cómo podía acercarse a ella, no, eso no iba a ser posible, se burlarían de él, bueno, una vez Morgan le aconsejó cómo podía conquistar a una chica en un bar, tal vez si sólo le pidiera consejos a él, marcó su móvil, el número se encontraba fuera de servicio, ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan mal por no poder solucionar su problema.

Comenzó a caminar por todo su departamento, debido a su desesperación le dio sed, fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso del estante y se sirvió un poco de agua. Sin querer, en el momento en que ponía el vaso junto al fregadero, tiró la azucarera que estaba cerca, lo que ocasionó derramar un poco de azúcar sobre la barra. Fue entonces que un vago recuerdo de cuando era niño surcó su cabeza. Recordó haber visto una cursi película de amor cuando era mucho más joven, y entonces fue que decidió poner en práctica su plan. El joven había decidido utilizar un viejo truco con esa chica, aunque sabía que en general las mujeres eran quienes lo ponían en práctica, esperaba que con él funcionara.

Fue a su habitación, se arregló la ropa y el cabello, se puso un poco de colonia y se fue a la cocina por una taza, salió del departamento decidido a volver a ver a Catherine.

Tocó a su puerta y esperó unos segundos, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban y después giraban la perilla. Quedó boquiabierto al reconocer que frente a sus ojos se encontraba una chica extremadamente bella que portaba unos shorts de mezclilla cortos, una pequeña blusa blanca y tenis, su cabello estaba suelto, era lacio y llegaba unos diez centímetros debajo de los hombros. Al verlo la chica le regaló una linda sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Catherine? – logró articular el muchacho.

-Pasa – la chica descubría una linda sonrisa, como si hubiera cometido una travesura - ¿quieres tomar asiento?

-Gracias, ¿se encuentra Catherine? – la chica comenzó a reír.

-Qué buena broma – fue entonces que Spencer reconoció la voz y ese característico olor a fresas.

-¿Catherine? Te vez muy diferente.

-No es para tanto, pero siéntate, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Lo que pasa es que se me olvidó comprar azúcar y quería ver si no tenías una tacita de azúcar que me regales.

-Claro – tomó la taza - ¿quieres algo de tomar.

-Así estoy bien gracias – la chica fue a la cocina, Spencer estaba asombrado con el cabio de look de la chica, pero a la vez se entristeció, si había pensado en que podía tener algo con ella cuando parecía seria, ahora que descubría que era una modelo de belleza, sería imposible conquistarla.

Quiso distraer su atención y comenzó a ver los cuadros de la pared, con ello descubrió que la chica no sólo era hermosa, sino que era muy inteligente, era psicóloga, tenía una Maestría en Psicología Infantil y un Doctorado en Psicología Clínica. Era impresionante el currículum de su vecina.

-Veo que te llamó atención mis títulos – dijo la joven acercándose a él con dos vasos de agua, ahora sí le hacía falta el agua al doctor, se le había secado la garganta el verla.

-No mencionaste que eras Doctora en Psicología.

-No creí que fuera necesario.

-Ya veo, debes pensar que son presuntuoso al decirte lo que yo era.

-No, no me molesta.

-Entonces creo que tu atuendo de hace rato se debe a tu empleo.

-Así es, a pesar de la época en la que estamos, la mujer no es considerada una persona capaz y preparada, entonces trato de arreglarme lo más aburrida que pueda.

Los jóvenes siguieron charlando un rato, se conocieron, a él le agradaba mucho la compañía de ella y viceversa, tenían tanto de qué hablar, libros, teatro, música, de todo. Él se dio cuenta que si ella no era perfecta, si lo era para él, todo le gustaba, su sonrisa, su inteligencia, sus ojos, su belleza, era única. Y la joven pensaba igual, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto le llamó la atención, la atrajo, sabía que tenía que conocerlo porque era alguien muy especial, y no se equivocó.

En un momento en que sus rostros estaban tan cerca por la confianza que se había generado entre ellos, Spencer actuó sin pensar y le dio un beso en los labios, fue un beso dulce y tierno, pero con mucho sentimiento. No se sabe cuento duró, cuando se separaron, el joven espero una cachetada como reacción de la chica, pero ella sólo se le quedó mirando extrañada, con duda. El joven se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

-Disculpa – atinó a decir antes de salir huyendo hacia su departamento.

Ya adentro no sabía que pensar, se reprochó por el impulso que tuvo con su vecina, pero su mente no actuaba, estaba siendo dominada por sus sentimientos e hizo lo que quería, besarla, pero ella no rechazó ese beso. No sabía que pensar, estaba confundido, dolido, emocionado, con miedo de que lo que había hecho propiciara que no quisiera verlo nunca más. Lloró al pensar que eso podía pasar.

No sabe cuento tiempo pasó, pero alguien que tocaba a la puerta lo obligó a levantarse. Miró y se dio cuenta que era ella, abrió de inmediato.

-Catherine, yo quiero dis…

-Llámame Cat. Vine porque se te olvidó esto – mostrando la taza de azúcar.

-Gracias – él hizo el ademán para tomarla, pero ella no se la dio.

-¿Puedo pasar? – el asintió y la condujo hasta la sala.

-Toma asiento.

-Gracias – puso la taza en la mesa de centro – tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, déjame explicarte yo no quería, bueno sí pero no era mi intención ofenderte y…

Ella puso su dedo sobre los labios de Spencer y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

-Vine a traerte la taza que olvidaste, pero también a quitarte algo que me robaste – el chico no entendía la razón de su sonrisa.

Ella se acercó y sin más, se apoderó de los labios del chico, este beso fue mucho más profundo que el anterior, ella era quien lo guiaba esta vez, pero aun así no dejaba de ser maravillosos para Spencer, al gado de que ambos lo disfrutaban mucho. Por falta de oxígeno pararon un momento, pero unos segundos después, se besaban de nuevo, ahora sin remordimiento ni preocupaciones, era un beso entregado y con mucho amor. Y a pesar de que sólo le llevaba el azúcar, se quedó en su departamento por mucho tiempo más. Y poco a poco las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes entre estos dos Doctores.

Gracias a una tacita de azúcar, Spencer estaba seguro que no volvería a estar solo en sus tiempos libres, y que esperara que éstos fueran cada vez más seguidos. Al fin había encontrado a la chica perfecta para él, y el destino se la había puesto justo a su lado, y aunque se creía tonto por no haberla conocido antes, estaba seguro que ahora no se separaría de ella.

Fin

¿Les gustó? ¿No? Espero sus comentarios, ¿a quién le gustaría ser Cat? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie, pero lo hice porque me encanta el personaje de Spencer…


End file.
